Exchanging Gifts
by Francine S
Summary: Short story about Christmas with Jack and Ianto. Slash but nothing explicit, just kissing. Enjoy. Likely complete unless demand for second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Exchanging Gifts**

**Not really sure where this came from. But it's just a short story about Jack and Ianto on Christmas morning. Probably going to keep it as a one-shot unless anyone wants to see Ianto's choice. Open to suggestions about that if anyone has any. No warnings, just a little fluff, very unlike me. Enjoy**

* * *

Jack grins as he rolls over and takes in the sight of his lover.

Ianto was lying on his side facing Jack, still asleep. His hair was sticky every direction and there was a slight damp patch where he had been drooling. Jack didn't think he had ever seen a cuter sight. In his sleep Ianto was relaxed, the years melting away from his face and body.

Jack reluctantly drags himself out of bed. Today was important, today was Christmas! They had both be adamant that they shouldn't give each other a gift but Jack couldn't resists. But first breakfast in bed for Ianto.

Jack leans over and presses a kiss to Ianto's head before departing for the kitchen.

**_Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-TorchwoodTorchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood_**

Ianto stretches as he wakes up before turning to face Jack. He tries to not be too disappointed at the empty spot next to him. Jack had made no promise to be there. Ianto knew Jack barely slept and didn't expect him to stay there bored. And there was always Torchwood. He just had hoped that he could have this one day.

His thoughts are interrupted by the man himself coming into the bedroom.

Jack catches the look of surprise that flashes across Ianto's face. "Hey, I said I would try to be here." Jack grins.

"I know but you know what it's like this time of year." Ianto tries to shrug it off.

Jack doesn't bother responding, instead he sets the tray he had been carrying done on the bed before leaning down to kiss Ianto softy on the lips. "Best Christmas in years." He declares.

Ianto chuckles. "You've barely been awake and you spent that time making me breakfast, how could this be your best Christmas?"

"I'm spending it with you." Jack responds.

Ianto chuckles again at Jack's cheesiness before turning to the tray. It is laden with breakfast foods; crossoaints, toast, pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"You didn't have to." Ianto smiles at Jack. Jack feels his heart swell at the sight.

"But I wanted to. I know how much you do for Torchwood, for me." Jack replies.

"Thank you." Ianto pecks Jack on the cheek before grabbing a piece of toast.

The two men eat their meal in a comfortable silence.

**_Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-TorchwoodTorchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood_**

"Present time." Jack grins.

"I thought we said no presents." Ianto raises an eyebrow.

Jack looks at Ianto bashfully. "I couldn't resist."

"Good thing I couldn't either." Ianto admits.

Jack shakes his head while smiling.

"I just need to go grab it." Ianto brushes his lips against Jack's before the Welshman leaves the room.

"Hurry back." Jack calls out.

He does hurry because he is back within a minute, parcel hidden behind his back.

"Close your eyes." Ianto instructs.

Jack obeys and Ianto places the present in his hand. "Ok, you can open your eyes."

Jack does as instructed and rips open the package. "Oh, Ianto." Jack sighs as he reveals the present. "It's made of Zybanium so will last millenniums." Ianto tells Jack.

It's a metal photo album. Flicking through Jack can see some of the photos he kept in his metal box had already been filled. "But how? That's Time Lord technology."

"I had a few words with The Doctor." Ianto confesses.

Jack feels his heart swell once again. Jack knew Ianto still didn't like The Doctor. Jack truly appreciated how much effort it would have taken Ianto to contact the man like that.

"Thank you." Jack murmurs as he pulls Ianto in for a hug.

"You're worth it." Ianto replies.

Jack gives a chuckle. Ianto pulls away with a frown. "Something funny?"

"I forgot how sneaky The Doctor is." Jack supplies but it doesn't make things any clearer for Ianto. "I organised with The Doctor for him to take us on a trip to anywhere and when you want." Jack explains.

"Anywhere and when?" Ianto asks wide eyed.

"All of Time and Space." Jack grins.

"Thank you." Ianto returns Jack's gratitude from moments earlier.

"Anything for you." Jack whispers before pulling Ianto in for another kiss.

* * *

**FYI Zybanium is a real metal in Doctor Who, Time Lord made and very durable. Let me know if you want to know where/when Ianto choose or just let me know what you thought in general. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year**


	2. Chapter 2

**Exchanging Gifts**

**Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2. Not bad for what was meant to be a one-shot. Sorry for the delay. I forget how busy Christmas time can be. That and the plot bunnies wouldn't make up their mind. On the plus side I have plenty of Christmassy ideas for next year. Thank you so much to everyone for the support for this story. Over 100 people read it. Completely blown away. Thank you also to those who reviewed. This chapter is because of you. Not quiet as fluffy as the last one, a little bit of angst but still some fluff. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Are you sure? All of time and space, your choice." Jack murmurs to Ianto as the stand behind the blue doors, moments from stepping out onto a whole new world from the one they had just left.

"I'm positive." Ianto grins and squeezes Jack's hand.

"Well then." Jack grins back as he pulls open the doors to reveal the landscape beyond. "Welcome to Boeshane Peninsula."

Ianto gaps slightly at both the view and the change in location. While he knew all about The Doctor and his TARDIS it is one thing to know and another entirely to experience time travel first hand.

The sun glistens off the sea and Ianto can see the settlement across a sea of sand.

"Come on, let's visit the family." Jack grins.

Jack had been uncertain when Ianto had first approached him with the idea of them visiting Jack's mother. Even after all these years it was painful to think of everything that had happened on that day. Not to mention the consequences of Gray's visit months earlier. But Ianto had persuaded him. He really wanted to know Jack and thought Jack should see his mother again. Before Ianto, Jack doubted he would have even considered the idea with any other lover. But then Ianto wasn't like any other lover. He knew some of Jack's biggest secrets but instead of running or resenting him, it made him love him all the more. And Jack doubted he would ever find someone like Ianto.

"Thank you." Ianto whispers to Jack.

"Thank you." Jack parrots before they head off to their destination.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"Jack!" An elderly women calls out as they enter the town.

Ianto can see the resemblance immediately.

"Mum." Jack exclaims. He had missed his mother in all the years since that fateful day. While he had still lived with her for a few years after it had never been the same. She was too caught up in her grief and he his guilt to be a family. But Jack had had a long time to think on everything that had happened and he regretted he had thrown away the chance to know his only remaining family better. But now he had the chance to change it.

Ianto smiles as he watches Jack embrace his mother. When Jack had revealed his present, Ianto had immediately thought of this. He was surprised though when Jack agreed.

"I thought you were dead. I haven't heard anything from you for years." Jack mum starts to wail.

"I know. I'm so sorry." Jack tries to reassure her. "I was mistaken."

"You're alive." His mother whispers.

"I've missed you." Jack confesses.

"I've missed you too." Jack's mum replies as she pulls away slightly. "Who is this man?" She glances over to Ianto.

Jack gently extracts himself from his mum, moving to beside Ianto.

"This is Ianto, my partner." Jack explains.

She looks Ianto up and down before turning to Jack. "Does he make you happy?"

"Happiest I've ever been." Jack replies without hesitation.

She nods before turning. "Come out of the sun." And leads them into her home.

"Told you she'll love you." Jack grins at Ianto. Ianto merely smiles back, overjoyed at Jack's joy and confession.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"So what are you doing now?" Jack's mum asks as they sit around the dining table.

"Working for the Othrys government." Jack tells his mum the cover story they had worked out earlier. "That was how I met Ianto."

"I'm an archivist there." They had decided to keep it as close to the truth as possible.

"I'm so pleased to see you again. And looking so happy." She beams at the two of them. "I always feared that Jack would never find the right person." She confesses. "After everything with Gray." She looks away in guilt. "I wasn't there for him when he needed me."

Jack reaches out and squeezes her hand. "I wasn't there for you either. But that doesn't matter any more."

"I'm so pleased you came back." She smiles through her tears.

"Me too." Jack agrees as he brushes her tears away.

_**Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood-Torchwood**_

"Are you glad we came?" Ianto asks as they make their way back to the TARDIS. They had stayed at Jack's mum's place for hours, mother and son catching up on each other's lives. They had avoided telling her about Gray. Jack wished he could give his mum closer but he couldn't bear to reveal what he had done. But other than that he had enjoyed seeing his mum again.

"Definitely. Thank you so much." Jack leans over and pecks Ianto on the lips.

"Thank you for sharing that part of your live with me." Ianto responds. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." Jack tells Ianto as he turns for one last look at his childhood home before they enter the TARDIS. "I'll be back." He whispers before closing the door.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think. Merry (Bleated) Christmas and Happy New Year!**


End file.
